Symmetry
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: “You will call me L,” he hissed, his words free of doubt. “By the end of this you’ll see.” B/L Rape, violence, adult themes. Broken English Prequel


Arrow: Alright, it's about time I came out to you guys. The reason why I have trouble updating Broken English centers mostly around my school life but also because I am a hard core role-player and I get myself caught up in role-plays which prevents me from concentrating on my story. I've yelled at my friend about it but old habits die hard. So because of this, I've decided to post one special role-play me and her put together because I told her I was having trouble writing the prequel to Broken English. She was hesitant at first but after she read the Death Note novel she agreed.

Thus this was born!

It's not exactly a prequel because I have quotes from B and L's so called 'first meeting' planted inside several chapters of Broken English which are not in this role play but that's because it's being written by two people.

Also, this is meant to be read differently then if it were a regular story because it consists of two people posting back and fourth even though I'm sure most of you know that. Just throwing it out there!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and Beyond Birthday and **Rasphodisiac** doesn't own L.

But we like to think we do.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were no mirrors.

Sunlight leaked through the series of cracks and split boards spilling across the dirt ridden floor like water upon painted glass. Tables and pews lay rotting on their sides, paintings smashed and crusted with mold; broken glass reflecting the tainted light from darkened corners of the chapel where the sunlight couldn't reach. The place was a mess. A once holy sanctum ridden with chaos and destruction left to rot by mankind.

B felt at home here.

A place built to hold worship to the everlasting god, once filled with light and glory. A place which was once considered holy; worthy in the eye of man kinds savior. A place of beauty… power… respect.

Left to rot.

Beyond had changed that.

Thousands of candles burned like beacons atop the crusted, lice eaten altar, each waxing light positioned on either side of the towering crucifix which loomed above the platform. B had lit each candle with difficulty, his fingers still charred and aching from the first few attempts, matches littering the floor beneath his bare feet. But in the end it had been worth it.

Has god was now framed in beauty.

The process had not proven difficult. His love had chosen to flaunter himself around with little more then a cell phone and a bag of chocolate chips; not a single bodyguard to be found. A simple blow to the head was all it took, taking all of B's will not to devour the teen then and there, in the abandoned parking lot of the five star hotel he had chosen to hold quarters in during his investigation. Though that alone had not been his first attempt.

He had not expected himself to succeed.

But he was foolish- L was foolish. With his disheveled black hair and black tainted eyes he was nothing… nothing…

__

…everything.

Wrong.

Something was wrong, one of them was a mistake. A _mistake. _A flaw in gods good will; a prototype to the better thing. An experiment…a trial… a rough copy…

A reflection.

Even now, as Beyond stared at his lovely _other- _hands bound above his head to the dusted cross, black eyes hidden beneath snow white lids- he could see the similarity; the perfection god had bestowed upon him after realizing his mistakes.

B was that mistake.

Something was terribly wrong.

Something had happened in that parking lot that was never meant to succeed. He was never meant to crumble under such a simple blow-- not even his genius could have saved him from that. There was no way he could have known, even while he was, by nature, terribly paranoid and cautious every minute of every day, even while he slept.

But that didn't save him, and it wouldn't save him now.

The young detective could not have looked more out of place in the abandoned, dirt ridden building. His clothes were crisp and simple and clean, ebony locks contrasting his snow white skin. Though he appeared to be sleeping his face was sunken, eyes heavily set in dark circles that were even more pronounced in the flickering light of the candles around him.

This was not God's house.

When he began to stir he immediately noticed the ache in his arms, his head throbbing terribly. It took a moment before his black eyes fluttered open, lifting his head up weakly. When he looked to the side he could see a morbid display of once colorful broken glass strewn around broken, rotting pews and chairs.

He knew something was wrong. Somewhere he had made a fatal mistake..

But never in his life had he ever doubted himself.

Until he lifted his wandering gaze to a figure sitting adjacent to him, eyes snapping open in shock and disbelief. There was not a sound to be heard, only the rustling of cloth as he moved his arms weakly. A person.. a mirror? No, if it were a mirror he would see a glare from the light of the candles. But what else could it be?

It was.. it was him.

The moment his eyes cracked open, a rush of excitement shot through his nimble body, lips parting into a child like grin. He had been so afraid… he could have killed him. Then he would have had nothing to live for, no purpose. Yet here he was in all his glory…

"L Lawliette." the words echoed from his mouth, head tilting to the side as he read the name allowed as if from a book, noting the familiar numbers floating above the ebony haired teens head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Even as his eyes could not get any bigger they seemed to burst out of his skull, the name sending sharp daggers through the pit of his stomach. How did he.. how could he..? Those two words.. the name he had fought so hard to protect all his life, never once revealing it to another soul.

It was impossible.

He was in immediate peril.

It took every ounce of strength he possessed in his bony frame to hide his growing panic as he stared at the perfect mirror image of himself.

No, it wasn't perfect. Something was wrong.

It was a copy.

His silence wasn't the least bit surprising and Beyond found himself unable to suppress a grin of amusement, wondering how it felt to be confronted by ones own image. He walked up to him slowly, the candles sending shadows dancing across his pale face as he processed is expression, noting the shock beneath his carefully placed mask. "The proper response is, 'it's a pleasure to meet you too." he smirked, running his fingers across his ashen face.

The image of the shadowed figure looming above him with that terrible grin was just about the least comforting thing he had ever seen. He had felt fear before, of course, he was still human, but he had never felt like this, his stomach churning and twisting as he squirmed closer against the wall, watching the man move closer.

"I don't think so." L breathed, his body tense with fear as he struggled to mask his fear and terror.

"Aww… but Lawli," his red eyes flashed, nails digging into the side of his face and tracing down to his neck harshly. "I know what your thinking. I am you, after all." it was taking all of his will power not to touch him more, his free hand twitching at his side. He had dreamt of seeing him like this for so long it was hard to distinguish dreams from reality.

He clenched his jaw and pursed his lips in pain, the nails only sending a small ripple across his pale features despite his rising panic. No, he couldn't be.. This was a nightmare-- there was no other explanation. It wasn't happening. He needed to wake up..

"No," he stammered. "you're not. You can't be."

"Prove it," he hissed, cupping his face in his hands, forcing him to stare at him. His beauty… no one was as beautiful as him. Except…

"Prove that I'm not you L. Who else can I be? I am everything you are and everything you're not. I love you and I hate you, I am your light and darkness…I am… everything." the words parted from his lips and he pressed them passionately against the detectives, his lust overpowering his sense of thinking. He wanted him and now… now he was his. He would make him his.

With every word the situation became more and more real, yet unreal at the same time. It was real-- he couldn't ignore the cold hands on his face or the rope around his wrists. As soon as he felt the contact of his lips he wasted no time in jerking his head away-- his first instinct was to kick but he knew he couldn't make any rash decisions in this position.

"There is nothing to prove." he spat, unaware of where he was pulling his words from. "you are nothing."

Glass crunched beneath his feet as he moved closer, bending over and picking up a single piece in his hand, the candle light glinting off of it's edge. L didn't understand… he didn't know… "If Beyond is nothing, then L is nothing. It's as simple as that." he informed him, crimson eyes sucking him in as he positioned the glass against the side of his neck, pressing the pointed edge into the soft flesh. "You need to learn my love, at least tell me you know who I am. I'm sure Rogers informed you."

L cringed in pain, feeling warmth seep from the stinging wound. He truly was in danger.. how could he have let this happen? The red eyes burned him, feeling as if he was looking into his soul. He was exposed-- there was no fake identity to hide behind, no walls or boundaries. His life was at the mercy of this.. thing.

Then he realized.

The man he'd been looking for for years.. But he had never met him in person. How could he have copied his image so perfectly?

"No.." L breathed, denying it more to himself than to the doppelganger before him.

No? Gritting his teeth in anger, Beyond swiftly brought the sharp edge down across his skin, watching the thin red line hover across the porcelain skin before spilling blood across the untainted area, reflecting in his eyes. The color was beautiful against him. "For a genius you sure are uninformed," he hissed, ebony hair shadowing his face. "I've been searching for you. Hoping to meet you, to let you know of my challenge."

He felt the smooth edge of the glass slice across his skin but he didn't wince, only staring into the threatening scarlet eyes. He did know, but he didn't want to admit it, nor did he even want to speak to this abomination.

"Challenge?"

It was personal though B wouldn't speak it. He had watched A as his life dwindled away until the very last second when the ringing gun-shot had cut through the silence of the orphanage. All his life he had been taught to be L… and B was determined to succeed.

"L… L the famous detective," he squeezed the glass shard in his hand, breaking the feeble shard onto tiny pieces, blood dripping from his hand. It didn't hurt… he was only feeling what L was feeling. "There can only be one of us; only one person can be L." he looked at him blankly, mirroring his expression. "I won't kill you, though. You still have awhile to live. I am interested in your title however…"

How did he know? It frustrated him but he didn't dwell on it, still trying to comprehend the situation. Never mind how he knew his name, there were more important things. In his position he couldn't imagine escaping easily, especially not knowing what this man was capable of- he could be armed.

He was clearly unstable.

He kissed him.

Actually kissed him.

"Yes, there can only be one L." he agreed. "That is unfortunate for you, because that one is me."

"No…" his answer was automatic, quick to the point. He had had this argument with himself countless times, his words leaping from his mouth as if he had rehearsed them. "No, no, no… me and you are the same person." Beyond needed to make him understand but he appeared so helpless tied up before him that he was starting to even reconsider making an effort- he wanted to play. "the question is, which one of us is the shadow?" he tipped his chin up to force his reflection to stare into his eyes, blood smearing across his skin from the tips of his fingers. "Which one of us is better, L Lawliette?"

"Nothing is better then the real thing." regrettably he let the words slip from his mouth but he spoke the truth. It was a bold and dangerous thing to claim the title 'L,' but he went about it as if they really were the same person.

"There is no question," L repeated stubbornly, cringing at the image before him. "You are not me."

His stubbornness was unbelievable and B felt his irritation growing; though on the surface it made him love him more- he was just like him.

"I know more about you then you do Lawli." he smirked, running his hands up under his cotton shirt, nails sliding across the smooth skin beneath. Eyes widening, he felt the beat of his heart against his fingertips. "Would you be willing to make a bet on it?"

"No." he hissed- bets were for criminals. He wasn't willing to bet on a bargain with this man, not in this condition. His arrogance was infuriating, especially because there was nothing he could do.

"… What kind of bet?" L asked, his body seizing up at the nails against his skin, clenching his jaw to keep his face still.

"If you call me L I'll let you go free." for now at least but he didn't speak this allowed. He knew what terror this would cause him- calling him L would mean losing and giving up everything he believed in. B would win and strip him of his title. "though knowing you, your not going to make this easy." he mused, fiddling with the button of the detectives pants as if it were some complex puzzle.

Ha- no chance. He knew what that meant. There was no way he was giving in so easily. No, he wouldn't give in at all. It only made him angrier that he was pretending to know him- but somehow he did.

"Don't." L scowled, twisting his hips away.

" Don't what?" he drawled, hands tightening against the jean material as he undid the zipper in one swift stroke. Everything was just like he had imagined, he could see past L's mask he wore so boldly. "I'm actually being rather nice to you Lawli, I don't want to hurt you much." he leaned in against him, snaking his hand into the confinements of his pants, squeezing tightly with a terrible smirk, brushing it off against his lips as he kissed him passionately, knocking the breath from him. B was familiar with this game and he knew very well L didn't even know where to begin.

Even as he first opened his eyes he knew he was in a completely different world, but as soon as he heard the zipper tear through the silence of the dull room he knew he was stepping into an entirely different universe. Something in him snapped and sent his arms flailing against the cold plank above him, desperately fighting against the binds holding him. This wasn't fair, he wasn't trained to handle things like this, and no one ever should.. yet here he was.

His body jolted as he felt the hand, triggering him to kick but his legs seem to have melted into the floor boards. The proud white mask seemed to crumble as his jaw trembled to stifle frantic cries, not wanting to grant him the satisfaction. He was truly despicable to sink this low.. but only because he knew L wouldn't know how to react.

And he didn't.

"You.. and I differ greatly in our concepts of.. 'nice'."

"That's the proper response," Beyond smiled, nipping at his jaw with sharp teeth, running his hand along the now wet skin clenched between his fingers. He could feel the frustration pulsing from him, noting every crack as L's perfectly composed face trembled each time he moved his hand wanting nothing more then to see the gem like orbs shatter in there sockets. "However, your body responds differently, didn't they teach you that in Whammy House my love?"

L hung his head to shadow the tremors in his features, feeling it was the last part of his body he could control. It felt terribly wrong.. worse than anything he had experienced in his sheltered life-- like it should feel good but instead it just poured dread and confusion and frustration shooting through his veins like poison.

It was growing more and more difficult to hide it which only infuriated him more, knowing he was more or less helpless in the position. He had to get free.. "N-no. They don't teach cruelty." L said bitterly, his toes curling as he struggled to move his legs.

"LIAR!" the words burst from his mouth before he could stop them, red eyes wide and flashing demonically, his words hitting a nerve finally. His hand worked faster, almost on its own as if he knew this was the only thing keeping the detective below him and under his control. It was the only way B could win right now. But he had dared… "Whammy house is nothing but a senseless brain washing hell hole where they train us unfortunate parentless children to become mindless copies of you!" he remembered A… poor A… the sorrow it had caused him and they way they had dismissed his death as if he were nothing but a pathetic prototype. But B was determined to be better then that. "I'm the only one with an advantage… the only one who got away and set out to find you and now here you are L Lawliette, bound before me." none of the orphans had ever cared about l as much as him… he was special… B had always been the special one…

He couldn't help but finally cry out, his response shocking the sound from his throat. Every word hit him hard, building on his rising anger, but he was no longer able to ignore the hand violating him mercilessly even while his glassy eyes were fixed on the deep red orbs piercing his soul.

"Wrong again." L spat. "You were there.. because you wanted to be-- you weren't forced. Y-you are only trained.. to succeed me, not to.. become me." he stammered breathlessly, panting as he desperately tried to use the only weapon he had left.

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG! He was wrong about everything, he didn't know! He had left before he had even known of B's existence, of the torment he had to go through. "I can't succeed you, don't you see?" he hissed, wracking his nails across his chest until blood oozed out across his already stained fingertips. "We're just stupid extra in case you fail at your job. They didn't call me Backup for nothing Lawli, while you were off ridding the world of crime all I had to hope for was you and it wasn't until later that I realized I would never have you unless… unless I do something about it." he licked his lips and sank down to his knees, pulling the hot skin out with his bloodstained hand before taking L into his mouth, cold heart beating with suppressed joy and power. The taste was sweet and foreign, the taste of purity.

"Backup, because.. maybe I needed.. a little help." L said, gasping harshly as his body arched and cringed in pain. He couldn't deny that he did remember B, and how he had escaped but he had much more important things to focus on, too busy to make him his top priority. Obviously he knew now it had been a fatal mistake but he couldn't do anything about it now.

L jumped again, watching in puzzlement as B moved lower, soon finding himself frantically biting back cries of pain and pleasure, the heat unbearable in his veins and soon he felt it bursting from his body. It gave him a twisted sense of relief but he remained tense and trembling, face flushed and blotchy.

The taste in his mouth was more sweet then bitter, though he did prefer jam over everything. Not even L tasted better then jam though it wasn't everyday he received the opportunity to taste his idol, savoring it in his mouth before crawling over and kissing him longingly, tongue running across his trembling lips. "Don't worry love, I'll play fair now." his hand roamed into the depths of his pocket, pulling out a knife he had stolen from the littered kitchen of the church, cutting the bonds holding his hands to the cross. He had freed him but he wasn't going anywhere- B would make sure of that.

He felt degraded and humiliated, still praying it was some horrible dream. His face was heavy, already flushed and stained with his own blood- he was a mess. The sight of the knife shocked him, teary eyes widening but felt relieved when he felt the bonds slip from his wrist.

"Fair." L mused, fixing his pants before touching his wrists gingerly. Everything in his body screamed to run for the door but he knew B wouldn't let him. He couldn't quite calculate where the door was, anyway. "You have an awfully corrupt sense of _fair_."

Still smiling, B lunged at him, the blade plunging into the detectives shoulder as he pinned him to the ground, the cross wobbling dangerously beside them, wax dripping across the dust covered floor. Blood rushed up to meet his hand, spilling across his loves shirt and littering the air with it's coppery scent. Beyond could see the numbers of his lifespan flicker above him like a slot machine before settling back to their original number. He wanted it to change, but just enough to make a difference.

"Oh, I think this is fair." he hissed, twisting the knife and listening to the tissue tear and pop, soaking his hand in red.

The pain hit him hard and fast, a choked cry erupting from his dry throat. He felt every ounce of breath burst from his lungs as his face twisted and contorted in agony.

"This… won't solve anything!" he hissed, eyes drowning in tears. "It won't change anything!" he cried, hands flying up to claw at the fingers gripping the knife. The pain was blinding, almost dizzying…

"You don't know that," he teased, pulling the dagger from his skin and running his tongue across the blade, the substance coating his face. There was a giddy sort of happiness welling up inside of him, becoming hard to contain. "You can't see what I see."

L gasped and heaved a sigh of relief but the pain only grew worse, pulsing hotly through his shoulder and arm. Closing his eyes tightly he gripped at the drenched wound, body writhing in agony. It was less intense than before, clearing his mind- if only slightly.

"Apparently not. Maybe you should show me." the detective suggested, bloody hands shooting up to wrap around his thin neck.

The attack caught him by surprise, but he was prepared, wondering when he was going to lose his composure. Oh, he would show him… though he would never be able to see his own lifespan, even with the eyes.

Swiftly, Beyond dug hid nails into his wrists, pulling them away and pinning his hands above his head with one hand, leering over him. "Lawliette my love, showing you will be my biggest challenge yet." he purred before stabbing his knife down through his trapped hands with such force, he could hear the bone crack as it was forced through, the point imbedding itself into the wood beneath. "But I'm all for it." he smirked, kissing his head.

L screamed, his body jolting in shock. He felt the bones splinter and pierce the inside of his hands as bitter tears soaked his face. The pain was excruciating but still his dingers twitched, immediately realizing that he was stuck to the floor. Trying desperately to calm himself he stared fearfully up at B, black eyes cold and glassy.

"You know you wont get away with this." he said in a tone that may have once been condescending but only came out weak and breathless.

If I've gotten this far, I'm sure the rest will be easy," he whispered, eyes glowing with lust as he watched the blood pool around him, fitting for his angel. He twiddled with the button of his jeans, yanking the two layers of cloth down and tossing them to the side leaving him exposed before him, drinking in the beauty. "Really… I've dreamed of seeing you like this…" B mumbled, unzipping his own pants, eyes never leaving the detectives face. "I just never though it would be so… so easy. But I love you all the same." Beyond leaned over his trembling form, lips inches from his ear, breath tickling his skin.

"You belong to me now, L."

His stomach plummeted at the words, every inch of him trembling with dread. Every slight movement made his head throb, burning searing pain surging through his hands and down his arms- every nerve and vein standing on end.

"B… I will… never belong to you," L stammered. "And you will never be me!"

"You _will_ call me L," he hissed, his words free of doubt. "By the end of this you'll see." he kissed his lips, savoring there taste before pressing himself against his entrance, sliding himself in with a pleasant sigh. He felt so good… so beautiful and his to devour.

L would be Beyond Birthdays and the copy would surpass the original.

"No!" he cried, his entire body ceasing up in objection. Not even in his worst nightmares had he imagined something so terribly, horrifically blasphemous and wrong. It was unreal; he didn't want to believe it, even after being exposed to the evils the world had to offer.

It was never supposed to happen to him.

"Please, stop…" l pleaded frantically, disgusted by his own words. He didn't want to bend for this monster but there was little he had left.

His words only heightened his pleasure, the passion driving from his hips. Nothing compared to the joy he was receiving upon seeing his lover at his mercy. He thrust into him, blood littered around them as his crimson eyes remained locked on his face, trapping the detective like a fly. "You look… beautiful Lawliette." he gasped, hands lacing onto his hips sending him deeper.

As he thrust into him it felt as if he were tearing through his body, the pain stinging and lashing at the tension of his muscles. His cries were those of agony and disgust, small frame shuddering and shaking. He couldn't imagine how it felt for B, even though he didn't care and he knew he was deriving some sick pleasure from his pain anyway. This wasn't happening.. not to him-- not to the clean, sheltered, righteous boy fresh out of his home.

"You.. look disgusting." L retorted through streams of tears, still trying to cling to what scrap of dignity he might have left, tugging his gaze away to tightly shut his eyes as if the monster would be gone when he opened them.

He ignored his words, cupping his face in his hands so he had no choice but to look at him, thrusting into him faster, building an exotic rhythm just for the two of them as they danced about in there one sided waltz. He could tell that he was losing it amidst the pain and torment, his idol reduced to this by his own hands, drenched in his own blood. Everything was almost perfect…

"Who am I?" he hissed, a dark smirk trading across his lips as his ebony hair draped across his eyes. "Tell me… speak my name." he would have it… he wanted it more then anything.

Every movement was more painful, and though the blinding pain was starting to melt together in a dizzying spell, he could feel the knife broaden its bloody cavern with every jolt of his body. L couldn't fight back anymore, not even as he was driving into him. He was too weak and so let his body go limp beneath the terrifying mirror image, eyes fluttering as he was forced to look above him.

"..B." he said willingly, even knowing what he wanted to hear. He couldn't give in, not now.. it was all he had left. Maybe he could hold onto it, maybe he would show some scrap of mercy..

"Your in no position to play with me," he reminded him, nails digging into the blood smeared skin of his porcelain face. He could do this to him all night if he wanted to and would never lose interest. As long as his lifespan remained relevant the detectives body was his to hurt and touch, an endless cycle of games he could pick from out of the library of his crooked mind. "You know what I want. Beg for me… beg for me to stop with that name!" he wanted to hear him scream it, to watch as he sunk within the shadows of the floor, forever to wallow beneath his feet.

No, impossible! There was no way he would give up what he had struggled so long to preserve, to give in to this sadistic lunatic. His pride screamed in protest but his body was so broken and abused, he couldn't stand it. But giving him that name.. nothing could be more degrading and humiliating. He knew from the beginning that many would oppose him, try to steal his identity but never had he dreamed of something so extreme, so radical, so.. defeating.

He hesitated only for a moment but it felt like an eternity, his own stubbornness tormenting and torturing him, holding him back from freedom-- from salvation. He knew what he had to do-- he had to do it. He didn't have a choice. He was just so hurt.. so tired.. Even after an entire life of hunting and opposing madmen like B, he couldn't fight anymore. Every nerve in his body seemed to crumble and quake as he erupted as if from some rush of adrenaline.

"L..!" he finally cried. "L, stop, please.. stop..!" the detective screamed in shame and defeat, feeling close to death. Just a few moments ago he would have died to hold his title but now that he was actually faced with the choice, he was weak. There was no way to win.

"L.."

He belonged to B.

A rush of joy unlike anything he had ever felt shot through his veins as his words coated him, turning his eyes to the heavens as he spilt and shook inside his broken body, as if taunting god.

__

'look what I did… look what I did to your little angel…' he laughed in his head, staring at the tattered cross, the candles sputtering as they clung to their remaining life. His eyes turned back to his lover as he committed his image to memory, from his twitching stained fingers to the broken expression on his porcelain face. It was all so much to take in.

__

…. So beautiful.

Pulling out of him, the detectives expression remained unchained, even as he pulled the knife from his hands, kissing and nipping at the blood tainted skin like a child admiring it's play toy. Beyond did not want to leave him but the game had been far to easy to play and he didn't want to stop playing it.

"I will give you another chance Lawli," he promised, fingers laced in his blood mattered hair as he clung to him, feeling the pale lips kiss back limply as he slid his tongue inside. The reaction was almost automatic, as if the detective was now trained to just follow through. It made Beyond happy nonetheless and he lowered him back upon the blood spilt ground, taking the knife and carving a single letter 'B' upon his exposed hip, kissing the mark softly before standing up. L was his property… his… no one else's'.

"Until next time love," he purred, placing his hands in his pockets and walking toward the door. Sunlight bled around him from the stain glass window as night began to creep upon the British landscape, blanketing B as he slipped off into the darkness leaving L to bleed and tremble amongst the ascending night.

To become a shadow.

L Lawliette- the worlds greatest detective.

His blank eyes stared up at the ceiling lifelessly.

__

'I'll be waiting…. No one else will ever love you… not as much as I do….and if they do, I'll see to it that they die… '

Hot tears trickled down his face into his hair.

__

'That's a promise.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrow: and thus, my friend **Rhasphodisiac **because terrified of Beyond Birthday and once in awhile I flash her a B smile which sends her running in the opposite direction. She enjoyed it as much as I did though.

Role playing is really fun!

Anyway, for all Broken English readers I hope you enjoyed and I will have a new chapter up for you soon. As for all you first time readers, please check my story out if you have the time.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
